I Am Not
by Saeko Hichoru
Summary: Lantunan nada-nada piano mengalun terlalu indah di telinga Hangeng. Kim Heechul terlalu cantik saat menyerukan ikrar kebebasannya. Hangeng sekali lagi merinding. /"Keinginan itu.. tidak terlalu tinggi, kan?"/HANCHUL fanfiction/BL/DLDR/RnR?


**Title:**

I Am Not

**Cast: **

Hangeng - Heechul

**Genre:**

Romance

**Length:**

Oneshot, Drabble?

**Warning:**

Boys Love, Typo(s), OCC, AU, Over.

.

.

.

Another remake from me~ ^^

Masih dari pengarang novel yang sama, Dee~ Saya memutuskan untuk kembali me-remake 1 keping cerpen beliau di Rectoverso.

Adanya kesamaan plot, kutipan, monolog dan dialog di sepanjang ff ini adalah unsur yang disengaja~

Well, Don't like, Don't read~ :)

.

.

.

* * *

Wangi parfum mahal khas Perancis itu menguar menyapu indera penciuman Hangeng. _Namja _di hadapannya sengaja mempersiapkan penampilan maksimalnya. Membuat Hangeng sedikit malu karena hanya berbalut _sweater_ tebal, celana jeans hitam, dan badan yang sedikit demam.

"Ini malam yang sangat istimewa, Hangeng," bisik _namja _itu sambil tersipu. Ia sadar jika ia tengah tampil berlebihan. Karena sebelumnya, ia hanya memberitahukan pada Hangeng jika ia hanya ingin makan malam dan menceritakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Sebotol Muscat yang terbalur kepingan es dihidangkan ke meja mereka. Posisi duduk Hangeng langsung menegak. Terperangah.

**'Begitu spesial-kah malam ini?'**

Anggur di depan matanya itu berusia enam tahun. Dan _restaurant_ tempat mereka bersua ini adalah _restaurant_ yang ia pilih saat pertama kali dirinya dan _namja _di hadapannya tersebut berkenalan sebagai kolega bisnis, empat tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau ingin merayakan sesuatu? Selain karena kau baru sembuh dari sakitmu mungkin?", tanya Hangeng berusaha santai.

"Malam ini aku merasa terlahir kembali!"

"Kau... Bertobat?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu!" _namja_ itu tergelak lepas. "Aku menyerah..", ucapnya ketika berhasil mengatur nafas.

Mata sipit Hangeng memicing. Menunggu penjelasan.

_Namja _berambut _blonde_ itu meraih gelas anggurnya. "Selesai! Semua sudah selesai! Empat tahun sudah cukup. Aku... Kim Heechul, telah berhenti menunggu. Berhenti berharap kepada seorang Choi Siwon. _Cheers_!" ia mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelas Hangeng.

Bulu kuduk Hangeng meremang. Rasanya demam ditubuhnya meluap sesaat. Atau mungkin karena pendingin ruangan yang terlampau sejuk?

Lantunan nada-nada piano mengalun terlalu indah di telinga Hangeng. Kim Heechul terlalu cantik saat menyerukan ikrar kebebasannya. Hangeng sekali lagi merinding. Keringat dingin menyembul tipis di tepi keningnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya. Satu kata tanya yang mewakili semuanya. Mengapa Heechul—sahabat yang sudah empat tahun bersamanya itu berdandan malam ini dan memilih tempat ini sebagai sarana berbagi ceritanya.

Ada jeda kosong sekurang-kurangnya tiga menit di antara mereka. Hangeng masih pada sikap sok santainya sambil melipat tangan ke dada dan memandangi Heechul sabar.

Sedang Heechul? Sepasang mata bulat miliknya memandang kosong ke satu titik. Seolah titik itu adalah pusat tempat berbagai kenangan tentangnya dan seorang _namja_ bernama Choi Siwon.

Bibir merekah Heechul mulai berkata-kata tentang Siwon. Matanya dipenuhi oleh sosoknya, dan ia mulai tenggelam kembali pada dunia yang hanya miliknya. Sendirian. Dan ia tak pernah tahu itu.

Hangeng menatap Heechul miris. Ia seakan dilemparkan kembali ke masa empat tahun terakhir. Tepatnya seminggu setelah mereka berkenalan. Saat Heechul resmi tergila-gila dengan Siwon, _namja_ sederhana yang menjadi asisten bisnisnya. Ia menumpahkan segala perasaannya kepada Hangeng, rasa bahagianya, bahkan saat ia nelangsa. Dan itu nyaris membuat Hangeng ingin gila.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu saat aku sakit kemarin." Heechul kembali berucap setelah beberapa detik menatap piano. "Saat itu aku sempat terlalu lemas untuk bangun. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum.."

Diam sejenak.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa kumintai tolong..."

Hangeng merapatkan _sweater_nya. Sensasi meriang itu datang lagi.

"Malam itu rasanya aku sedang berada pada titik terendah. Aku lelah! Dan kau tahu? Aku tidak butuh dia! Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah orang yang menyayangi aku... dan segelas air putih."

Heechul perlahan menunduk. Matanya terkatup rapat. Ia sedang menahan tangis.

Malam panjang mereka resmi dimulai.

"Aku janji...", katanya tersendat, "tangisan ini untuk yang terakhir kali..." antara tawa dan isak, Heechul berusaha tampil tegar.

Hangeng memutuskan untuk menepuk halus bahu Heechul. Mengusap dua-tiga kali, dan tangisan itupun akhirnya pecah. Heechul terseguk-seguk. Tak terhitung banyaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin... Orang yang begitu tahu aku sakit... mau jam berapun juga... langsung datang..." susah payah ia berbicara dalam derainya.

Separuh dari jiwa Hangeng bak disiram air es. Ia ingat malam itu…

Hujan turun begitu dahsyatnya hingga dahan-dahan pohon tua di sepanjang jalan rumahnya rontok seperti daun kering. Telponnya berdering pukul setengah dua belas malam. Aki mobilnya kering sehingga ia meminjam motor adiknya. Ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk sekedar memakai jas hujan atau bahkan membawa baju ganti.

Ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya. Ia meminta dibelikan obat penurun demam karena stok di rumahnya habis.

Sesampainya ia disana, ia melihat sosok itu tengah meringkuk lemah memeluk lututnya. Bibirnya yang selalu memerah terang berubah sibiru beludru. Mata cantiknya terpejam namun ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak tenang. Sosok itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Cepat-cepat Hangeng membawakan segelas air hangat. Diteguknya air itu sekali untuk ditampung dimulutnya. Dengan gemetar ia juga memasukkan satu tablet obat penurun demam. Perlahan ia mendekat. Tak dihiraukannya debaran menyentak-nyentak di ulu hatinya, plus resiko saat orang dihadapannya tersebut tersadar.

Hangeng semakin mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir dinginnya dengan bibir pucat itu. Mencoba membuka belahannya dengan menekan pelan pipinya untuk kemudian menyalurkan obat beserta air yang ada ditegukannya.

Beberapa saat, sosok itu mulai tenang. Hangeng menungguinya sampai ia benar-benar pulas. Wajah yang tadinya merintih berangsur melembut. Begitu damai..

Membuat Hangeng lupa bahwa berbaju basah saat tengah malam bisa mengundang penyakit.

Saat itu ada yang lebih penting baginya daripada mengkhawatirkan virus influenza.

Hangeng membisikkan selamat tidur, jangan bermimpi. Mimpi mengurangi kualitas istirahatnya.

**"Dan untuk bersamaku, kau tak perlu mimpi."**

.

.

.

Nafas Heechul mulai terdengar teratur. Air mata masih mengalir pelan-pelan tapi bahunya tak lagi naik-turun. Heechul mendongak dan menatap Hangeng lugu. "Keinginan itu... tidak terlalu tinggi, kan?"

Cukup lama untuk kemudian Hangeng pun menggeleng. Tidak ada yang muluk dari obat demam dan air putih. Tapi Heechul mempertanyakan seperti putri yang minta dibuatkan seribu candi dalam semalam.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang maumu bagaimana?" Seperti itulah ciri khas malam curhat mereka. Heechul tidak butuh instruksi dan Hangeng bertindak sebagai cermin untuknya. Memantulkan segala yang Heechul inginkan.

Heechul selalu tahu harus berbuat apa, sebagaimana ia selalu tahu perasaannya, kepedihannya, dan langkahnya berikutnya. Heechul hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi bayangannya.

"Aku akan diam," Heechul menjawab mantap. Membuat sengguk dan isak barusan seolah tak pernah terjadi.

"Diam?"

"Ya, diam! Diam di tempat. Tidak ada lagi usaha macam-macam, mimpi yang berlebihan. Karena aku yakin, di luar sana, pasti ada orang yang mau tulus menyayangiku. Yang mau menemaniku saat aku susah maupun senang."

Heechul selalu tahu kebutuhannya. Yang ia tak pernah tau adalah...

Semua kebutuhannya itu selalu berada di dekatnya.

Gelas-gelas mereka kembali diisi. Heechul kembali mengadu keduanya. Dengan sumringah dia berkata, "Demi penantian yang baru! Yang tidak muluk-muluk! Cheers!"

Sesuatu dalam ruangan itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi Hangeng. Entah tiupan angin dari mesin pendingin atau suara piano yang mengiris-iris gendang telinga. Entah anggur itu terlalu tua bagi lidah Hangeng atau cinta itu terlalu tua bagi hatinya…

Hangeng merapatkan kembali sweater tebalnya.

"Kau sakit?" Heechul bertanya cemas. Kedua alisnya bertemu tanda ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Mungkin."

"Karena kehujanan?"

"Ya."

Sebotol mahal anggur putih ada di depan matanya. Tapi Heechul tak pernah tahu.

Heechul terus menanti..

Segelas air putih.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Apa ini? O,o

Hanchul macam apa ini?

Semacam bukan Saeko banget~ tapi saya memang lagi pingin bikin Hanchul yang seperti ini.. Karena lagi stuck, jadi saya mutusin buat nge-remake karya tante Dee lagi~ hehe.. ^^v

Semoga reader suka~

Dibaca monggo~ di review alhamdulillah~ kekeke.. :D

.

**Regards,**

**Saeko Hichoru.**


End file.
